


Hybrid

by Darkus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Hybrid AU, Post-Pacifist Route, Somebody help I can't tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkus/pseuds/Darkus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wondered, what if a human and a monster could... Y'know, reproduce?</p>
<p>As in, make a child.</p>
<p>Well, here you go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hybrid

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a project that I hopefully don't give up on!  
> ...With some determination, anyway.
> 
> Oh, and if you readers could, please put any tags for this down in the comments. I suck at tagging.

Hello!

My name is Axel Marx.

Ah... Well... That's one of them.

See, I actually have two names. Axel Marx, and Flare Flamesman. The reason being that my mom and dad were kinda in a debate over my name and, well, nobody could decide, so they just made up both names, one for humans to refer to me as, and one for monsters to refer to me as. Why?

I'm a hybrid. Monster and Human. It's a bit strange, since nobody really knows how it works, but it happened anyway. So now I have both a human SOUL and the monster magic.

This'll be a good life, right?

Oh, I should introduce my parents, shouldn't I?

My mother is Claire Marx, a well-respected researcher in the Monster field. She's been studying the effects of the monster's magic, having the stuff been lost to humans for ages, and she found out that different humans have different ways of magic defense. Like how red SOULs have anti-gravity, green SOULs have a shield, yadda, yadda... Anyway, so she then came across my father, Heats Flamesman. He was a pretty cool guy at the time (Haha) and both of them kinda... I dunno, fell for each other I guess. Like one of those cheesy romance novels or fanfiction that's probably your guilty pleasure. Anyway, some stuff happened, and they somehow conceived me.

Ah... Haha... I should probably tell you my own appearance, shouldn't I? Well, to put it simply: Mostly human. My head, torso, and legs are all human, but my arms are made of fire magic (Of which I learned to turn down the heat so nothing actually burns. It's fun to prank people with them.) and I'm usually wearing a sweater and gloves over them. Nobody really knows that I'm a hybrid in the human society yet, my parents are still trying to make a second to prove it's possible. So I might have a little sibling sooner or later, I dunno. As for actual features, I have orange-ish eyes, which people think are contacts, red-brown hair, tanned skin, and you're bored now, aren't you? (Unless you want to draw my  ~~sexy~~ body, in which case just ask.)

Usually in public (If they're ever even out there...) they pretend they don't know each other, or that my mom is performing a social experiment or something. In private, they get a little too sugary for my tastes, so I tend to leave the room before anything rated PG (Or even worse, M.) happens. I tend to go out in public more often, both because I like to meet people and I have a part-time job at Grillby's.

The guy had bought out a human for the property, and converted it to a monster hangout. Sometimes humans show up, some aggressive, others not, and start to talk to the monsters as if they were another human. Sometimes gamble. To be fair, though, the place is kinda small. We only have three (Four, counting my dad lazing about.) employees, three of us part-time, and Grillby himself full-time. It pays well, considering the population boom since the barrier has been broken, and some of the human customers.

(Oh, and before you begin asking, I'm 17. Everyone in Grillby's assumes I'm older.)

So life is good for me, I guess. I just rolled on through with it.

Until I met the cast that helped break the barrier.


End file.
